


One Last Time

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight Yandere Claude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 15:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: (This fic was a gift for a friend of mine, and naturally that means Mordecai is his OC and belongs to him!)"I'm not jealous."That's the mantra Claude's been saying since he found out Mordecai was going to be leaving to help the Kingdom. He's not jealous. He understands.It doesn't matter he had a crush on Dmitri during their Academy days, he's there because of the war, not Dmitri.Realistically, Claude knows all this.However that's not going to stop him from laying his claim.
Relationships: Claude von Riegan/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	One Last Time

Claude doesn’t consider himself to be a jealous person, or at least, he’d never **admit** he’s a jealous person. Especially now. There’s no time for petty jealousy in the middle of a war.

Especially when Claude _understands_. 

Faerghus is Mordecai’s home. 

He has to defend it, especially now that the Professor and Dmitri are both back out of nowhere. 

Dmitri…

Yes Claude’s jealousy stems against the Crowned Prince (Or would he be the King now? So much has transpired so quickly the past five years that Claude really doesn’t know) and his relationship with Mordecai. 

As much as he’s won the ultimate battle, won Mordecai’s heart, Claude finds himself often thinking about how quick Mordecai seemed to jump ship. How quickly the man had gone from pinning at Dmitri’s side, to loving at his own. 

Even as much as he trusts Mordecai, even as much as he _knows_ that Mordecai loves **him** and not Dmitri, it’s still something he thinks about. 

  
They’re married now. The ultimate form of ownership, at least by Fodlan’s society, and Claude had already met that goal.

Dmitri was no _real_ threat to him.

“You’re really leaving?” 

He keeps his voice casual. It’s all too easy for him to mask the disappointment, the jealousy, lingering beneath his tone. 

  
Seeing their bedroom so devoid of mess is jarring. Half the mess, the half that belongs to Mordecai, has been packed away. Bare essentials, clothes, armor, weapons, all packed away to go with him for the trip. 

  
“I have to Claude.” 

“I know.”

If nothing else, this will work in their favor. 

Just because Edelgard hasn’t targeted the Alliance yet, doesn’t mean she won’t, in fact he can’t imagine she’ll leave them alone much longer. 

He may be jealous, but he can _use_ this.

Mordecai will get them in with Dmitri, getting in with Dmitri means protection from the Kingdom against the Empire. 

“You aren’t angry?” 

It’s one of those few times that Claude realizes how much Mordecai relies on his approval and praise. 

It’s something that gives Claude an odd sense of satisfaction. 

He actually now relishes in the realization. 

Would Mordecai eventually back down entirely if he pressed it enough? 

Probably. 

Would it be worth it?

No. 

The satisfaction of having Mordecai all to himself isn’t worth the damage it would cause to their relationship if he demanded he stay here. 

“I’m not mad at you,” he laughs, resting his hands above his head in an attempt to appear more casual, in some attempt at lulling Mordecai into a sense of security. 

“I leave tomorrow,” It’s said softly, him moving into Claude’s arms, hugging the other around the middle. 

Claude wonders why he said it in such a way. As if there’s any form of comfort in him leaving tomorrow as opposed to right now. 

It might actually be _easier_ on Claude if his husband were to leave right now, at least then Claude wouldn’t be stuck with nothing to occupy his thoughts but all the different ideas and schemes he could use to keep Mordecai here at his side. 

“Let’s make the best of tonight, alright?” Mordecai’s leaned up, he’s pressed closed to Claude, their bodies firmly together, as he leans up to whisper into his ear.   
  


“Please?”

And….

Well who is Claude to deny _his_ husband. 

Yes. His husband. 

Mordecai belongs to him. 

He has no reason to be jealous. He’s not jealous. 

That’s what Claude tells himself at least as he pushes Mord onto his knees. 

The front of his husband's pants are already straining from the erection underneath. There’s just something about Claude that turns Mordecai on almost immediately, the second Claude manhandles him even a little he’s aroused. 

‘Maybe,’ Mordecai thinks, holding out a whimper as Claude’s boot begins pressing against his erection, ‘Maybe I’m just a slut.’

Slut or not, neither man seems to care. 

“What do you want?” 

Claude asks, sending Mordecai’s horny brain into a frenzy. He’s not sure what it is Claude wants him to say or beg for, so he remains in silence until he feels the weight of Claude’s lowering boot press against his hard shaft. 

A whimper breaks his overheated silence. 

“You…”  
  
“What was that?” 

Mordecai can see Claude’s smirk perfectly from his position on his knees. The fire in his belly only deepens at the sight. 

“I want you **Daddy**.”

  
Yes, Mordecai is a slut. 

At least he’s enough of a slut to try and tempt Claude into hurrying up and fucking him. He’s not the type to draw things out, at least not if he’s the one in need. 

Claude laughs, and the surge of fear the chuckle gives Mordecai goes straight to his aching cock. 

“Take off your pants then.”

He does as he’s told. He doesn’t even wait to see if Claude wants him completely bare, underwear joining his pants on the floor of their bedroom.

In his over eager stripping, Mordecai never stopped to realize that Claude himself hadn’t begun to strip. 

Instead the other man was watching eagerly at the way Mordecai snapped to follow the simple command.

Claude himself is hard, dick trapped painfully beneath his layers of clothing, and while he wants nothing more than to free his cock he has a plan, and if he takes his cock out he’ll be only more tempted to throw it away. 

No, Claude’s not jealous.

But he won’t pass up the opportunity to ruin all other men for his husband. 

Edge him until he’s crying, then some more, and then only after Mordecai’s begged him, he’ll actually fuck him. 

By the time it’s over, Mordecai will never want another man. 

Mordecai looks up at Claude, all stripped, bare naked at his feet. His emerald eyes even shine with a form of innocence, although both men know their thoughts are far from it. 

He presses his boot clad foot against his cock once again, watching the way Mordecai’s stomach muscles instinctively clench in a form of bodily fear. 

“Oh? I thought you wanted me to touch your cock.” 

“I do-”

“Then why did you move away?”   
  
Mordecai shivers and moans, unable to do anything but give the reaction as Claude presses harder into his erection. The leather of the boots a new and strange texture for Mordecai to grind his cock against. 

Seeing his boot, now stained with the others precum, makes Claude laugh again. 

“You stained it-”

“I’m sorry Daddy.”

Claude gets an idea.

  
“Come with me,”   
  


The pair make their way over to the bed, before Claude stops Mordecai.   
  
“Wait here,” He says softly, before sitting on the edge of the bed, and patting his lap for Mordecai to join him. 

He does, quickly seating himself on Claude’s lap, suddenly aware of just how hard and how **clothed** his husband is. 

After a soft whine, he finds himself grinding against Claude’s thigh.   
  
“Bend over my knee.”   
  
“Claude?...” His cocks quickly becoming set to burst. 

“Are you not going to listen?”  
  
That’s all Claude has to say to have Mordecai scrambling to spread himself out over Claude’s lap. 

And the other isn’t given any time to relax before he’s suddenly spanked. 

Mordecai jolts, his cock pressing directly against the bulge in Claude’s pants as he’s spanked. The friction is just enough to cause Claude to moan as well. 

Another sharp spank to his other ass cheek.   
  
“You stained my boot.”

“I’m sorry.” 

“Are you?” 

  
The whole time they have this exchange, Claude’s hand is running over Mordecai’s hairy ass. Soothing enough, but still enough contact to make Mordecai afraid he’s going to pull back at spank him again. 

  
Mordecai just nods pitifully. Hoping that if he says he’s sorry he won’t be spanked anymore. 

But that’s not the case.   
  
“If you’re really sorry, a few more spanks won’t hurt then, right?”

Fuck. 

He should have known Claude wouldn’t be so forgiving. 

A feeling of shame fills Mordecai when he’s spanked. It’s hard to pinpoint what exactly about the spank made him cum; was it the sting of the hit, the feeling of Claude’s erection pressing into him, or the friction of his own cock rubbing against the fabric of Claude’s now stained pants. 

But he’s cum with barely any real attention to Claude, and he’s left a panting slightly drooling mess atop Claude’s lap. 

“Well that wasn’t much of a punishment.” The slight humor and disappointment in Claude’s tone is what brings Mordecai back into the real world. 

“You just keep staining my things.” Claude gently removes Mordecai from his lap, setting the other man on the bed. 

He’s still a little dazed, and horny, whining when Claude pulls away. 

What finally gets him to stop his whining though, is the telltale sound of Claude’s zipper.

Sitting up he watches Claude strip. Unlike Mordecai before him, he makes a show of it. 

He not only knows that Mordecai is watching him, but he wants to _keep_ him watching as well. 

Every inch revealed, every twist and turn of his body, each flex of a muscle, it’s all planned. And it works exactly the way Claude intends, Mordecai is rock hard, and transfixed on the alliance leader. 

He audibly gasps when Claude’s underwear finally hits the ground. 

Claude’s managed to repress his smile, he wants to appear to be acting naturally, it’s all part of his plan. 

And it works. 

Mordecai is all but clinging to his back, and Claude relishes in the familiar feeling of his husband's warm, toned, hairy chest pressed against him. 

It’s just another thing Claude will have to grow used to being without. 

“Claude…” His name leaves Mordecai’s lips inches away from the others ear, even Claude is unable to suppress the shiver the sensation causes. 

He may have jumped the gun just a bit on his plan, but he’s still going to fuck Mordecai senseless. Fuck him until the only name he knows how to say is Claude’s. 

Just then Claude turns his head, it’s sudden, at least enough of a surprise to catch Mordecai off guard as their lips connect. 

It’s a sloppy and painful kiss.

Both Mordecai and Claude are tilted at an uncomfortable angle just to keep their lips connected. 

Claude groans openly into the kiss.   
  
“Claude I want-”

Whatever it was Mordecai was going to say isn’t finished. He’s manhandled, not that he actually minds, he actually moans as he’s forced to lay back against the bed.

There’s no escape, Claude’s caged Mordecai against the bed with his own body, and he begins to kiss him again. 

Soft and domestic yet still desperate and needy. 

This combination is odd for Claude, and suddenly, Mordecai finds himself worried, beneath his lustful haze, about how his husband is really feeling. 

Every bit of Mordecai’s body is being taken over by Claude.

His needy mouth and tongue pinning his own away so he could ravish Mordecai as he sees fit. Claude’s hands follow suit, one pinning both of Mordecai’s wrists while his other finds lots of exposed skin to grab and grope starting with Mordecai’s pecs. 

Currently his knee is pressed to Mordecai, gently grinding against the others still hard cock. 

When their mouths finally part ways Mordecai’s flushed, already forgotten what it was he’d been so worried about, transfixed on the saliva connecting him to Claude until it falls away entirely. 

Mordecai is eager. He thinks it’s finally time. Finally he’s going to be fucked into the mattress, the very thing he’d been anticipating this whole time.   
  


Very rarely does Mordecai actually need extra steps of prep, still he appreciates the lubed fingers he feels rubbing against his entrance, and makes a pleased sound against Claude’s lip as their next kiss begins. 

In no time at all Claude’s three fingers, knuckle deep in his husband. 

Claude’s kisses start to move away from Mordecai’s mouth, instead beginning to trail lower to his neck where they go from chaste kisses to bites, nips, and the occasional sucking of the skin willing to do anything to leave a mark. 

Whether or not Mordecai knows he’s being marked is irrelevant. He presses into each touch of Claude eagerly, every time Claude pulls away Mordecai finds himself actively wanting more. 

Finally Claude releases Mordecai’s wrists. The heirs now free hand makes its way to Mordecai’s cock, he gives a few quick pumps of the hand.

Mordecai’s doing his best now that his hands are free to pull Claude closer, he wants this, he wants Claude. 

“Claude-”  
  
He feels the tugging at his hair, and knows that Mordecai is hoping that he’ll spur him into moving. 

But Mordecai doesn’t get what he wants. Aside from the slow pumping of his cock, Claude is all but ignoring Mordecai and what he wants, just teasingly thrusting the head of his cock against his entrance, but refusing to actually thrust inside. 

The man moans into Claude’s mouth, and he just smiles before biting his bottom lip and pulling. 

A soft whimper leaves Mordecai’s lips, and goes straight to Claude’s cock.

“You already came, right?” 

Mordecai can’t actually bring himself to say anything verbally in response, in fact he’s worried if he tries to speak he’ll do nothing but moan, so he nods instead. 

“That’s no fair is it?”

Either because of his words alone, or just the pure realization that Claude hadn’t yet cum even once, Mordecai starts to grind his ass more against Claude’s gently thrusting cock.

Claude catches Mordcai when he’s about to speak, giving a gentle squeeze of his cock full silencing the words and replacing them instead with a moan. 

“Don’t you think I should at least cum once before you do again?” 

Mordecai nods. He’s on the verge of tears from the hand on his cock, and the teasing grinding against his ass. 

“Do you want me to fuck you?”   
  
“Yes. Please! Fuck me, cum in me, Claude please…” His nails scratch at the other man's scalp. 

At this point that’s all Claude has to hear.   
  
He moves again, forcing Mordecai’s hands away from his back as he manhandled the other, forcing him on his hands and knees on the bed. 

Mordecai doesn’t fight it, instead he moans when Claude grabs his hair and forces him face down into the pillows. 

Although he can’t see what Claude’s doing with his head down, he doesn’t dare move, even as he feels Claude move away, hears the tell-tale sounds of him fumbling with something else. He remains in place, body shivering and trembling with desire and anxiety, just waiting to be touched again. 

Familiar calloused hands come to rest on his back, and despite himself Mordecai jumps slightly. It causes the familiar sound of a Claude’s chuckle, right behind his ear. 

Said man leaves a kiss against the back of his neck as the hand trails from his back to his pelvis, and it’s other then joins it. 

  
Although Mordecai can’t see it, he can certainly see it: a small piece of red thread. 

It’s familiar, and although Mordecai dreads it, he makes no move to escape, even as the cord is pulled and tied tightly to his shaft. 

  
“There.” Claude coos, “That way you want cum anymore without me.” 

. 

Face down or no, the pillows do little to muffle Mordecai’s whimpers, and all it takes is the first slow thrust, for Mordecai to let out an absolute howl of a moan. 

But Claude has no room for patience, the first thrust quickly turns into more and more, until his cock is fully inside of the other man. 

For a while, they remained in an anxious silence, Claude sheathed balls deep in Mordecai’s ass, his chest pressed against the others' back. 

Impatient as always, Mordecai is already trying to thrust back against Claude’s cock. . 

Claude puts a stop to that immediately with a harsh spank. 

Sure Claude could simply tell Mordecai to stay still for a moment, that he wants to sit here like this, relishing in the feelings of his insides, but that’s too sappy, too truthful.

And so soon enough, far too soon for Claude's liking, he starts to pull out, only to quickly follow it with a powerful thrust. 

Any hesitation, any deeper feeling Claude might have, it’s left a complete mystery to Mordecai, who remains face down upon the bed, allowing himself to be used as little more than a cocksleeve. 

Mordecai doesn’t care about the rough treatment of his body. 

He loves it. 

Claude _knows_ he loves it. 

And they both love just how quickly Mordecai comes apart once he has a cock inside him. 

Any other time, Claude could last longer. He should have lasted longer. Another harsh thrust is all he has left in him as he finally comes undone, cumming deep inside his partner.

Mordecai is still moaning, whimpering, an over stimulated mess when Claude starts to move. 

He isn’t pulling out, Mordecai would have stopped Claude immediately if he thought he was, no he’s just getting in a comfortable position with Mordecai, his cock still inside the other. 

Spooning. 

It’s perfect for cockwarming. 

Perfect for Claude who has no intentions of letting his husband out of his grip until the last possible second. 

“Claude,” Mordecai’s voice is hoarse from the sounds of pleasure he’d been making just moments before. “My cock…” The words come out as little more than a whimper. 

“Oh!” Claude laughs, the force of it rumbling throughout Mordecai’s whole body as they’re pressed together. 

“I almost forgot.”

Almost forgetting was another thing Claude did often, so often in fact, that Mordecai often found himself wondering if it was really an accident. 

The thoughts are quickly drawn away by the feeling of one calloused hand reaching to stroke his cock, while the other teased with the piece of red thread. 

“I guess I should go ahead and untie you, huh?”

He quickly nods. He’s still pent up from earlier, and with the way Claude’s stroking him there’s no doubt as soon as he’s let loose he’ll cum.

This prediction is proven correct.

There’s no warning given as Claude suddenly undoes the tie, his other hand continuing to stroke Mordecai, even after he shudders and cums into his hand. 

Claude pulls his cum covered hand up from the sheets to press it against Mordecai’s lips, and ever obedient he takes the digits into his mouth. 

It’s odd to taste himself on Claude’s fingers but that doesn’t stop him, his tongue curls around the digits, each finger getting a personal cleaning before he sucks them clean releasing with the softest of **pop** sounds. 

A comfortable, post coitus silence takes over the couple. 

Both men are tired, and satisfied. 

Both men are distracted from the fact that come the morning they won’t be seeing each other till the end of the war, if they even survive that long. 

For now, it’s just a regular night.   
  
“Mordecai?”

“Yeah?...”  
  
“I love you.”

  
The words are hard for Claude to say. He’s always had an issue with actually expressing his true emotions, lest they be taken advantage of….but he had to remind Mordecai. 

Just in case.

Mordecai ignores the familiar sound of his heart beating in his ears as he struggles to say it back. 

“Yeah…I love you too, Claude.”


End file.
